Mamado Battle Royale
by TanakaClinkenbeard
Summary: When the demon children came to earth, the battle to become king had begun. Jaune just wishes that he wasn't caught up in the middle of it... and what was up with this kid!
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank my friend TheFranticPhantasm for being my betareader! Hope you enjoy!**

"Jaune?! Jaune?! It's time to go to school!"

The blond begrudgingly opened his eyes to the sounds of hands hitting the door to his room.

"Mom, stop banging on my door! Jaune growled, rolling over to cover his eyes with his pillow. "I can't get any sleep with the noise!"

"No, Jaune. You haven't gone to school for nearly 2 months, and I'm putting my foot down! How do you expect to make new friends at school if you stay in your room all the time?!"

Jaune sat up in his bed and threw his pillow at the door. "I don't want to be friends with any idiots at school! HelI, don't NEED to go to school. I'm smarter than the teachers there too!"

June Arc sighed as she walked away from the door. She had tried to get Jaune to come out of his room for the past 3 weeks. When her son had come home from school near the beginning of the school year, saying he didn't want to go to school anymore, she didn't question it. She could see how sad and angry he was, and allowed him to stay home for a week. But then a week became two, then three, then a month. He almost never left his room, let alone socialize with kids his age.

If only her husband, Aruthur was here. He could at least talk to him, but he was busy with research in England.

But based off his last message to her, he was going to send something that would help their son. June didn't know what it was, she just hoped it got there soon.

Jaune groaned as he landed back in his bed. He didn't need to go back to school. He wasn't just bragging when he said he was smarter than the many of teachers. Jaune Arc had a genius-level intelligence, something he took pride in. Even more though, he knew how to use it. It was the reason he stopped going to school, the teachers and students hated how much smarter he was, and the bullying became too much to bear.

"She doesn't get it. Those moronic apes couldn't teach me a damn thing. Jaune said to himself with a scowl.

He jolted up when a muffled voice entered his room. "You know, you shouldn't talk to your mama like that!" A high pitched voice squeaked out. Jaune looked over his room in a panic, trying to find the source of the voice.

He looked out of his window and saw a small boy with freckles, looking to be no older than 7 or 8. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and was hanging on to the talons of a large hawk. To add on to it, the boy had a large yellowtail fish on his back, wiggling around trying to get free.. Jaune stare at this unusual sight for a few seconds for laughing and turning on his side.

"I guess that candy bar in my desk was bad!" He chuckled as he closed his eyes. "I'm seeing stuff now. Nothing a little nap can't cure"

"Hey, don't ignore me! The little boy cried out. He steer the hawk right though Jaune's window sending shards of glass everywhere. Jaune screamed as the glass hit him, causing small bits of pain dotting themselves across his skin.

"Not a dream! Definitely not a dream!"

The boy ignored the teens screams, walking up to him and handed him a letter with a silly grin on his face.

"I'm Oscar Pine! Your dad spent me from England to France! He told me to give this to you when I got here."

Jaune, intrigued by the mention of his father, ignored the light pain and snatched the letter out of the boy's hand and began to read the letter.

"Dear Jaune, It's been awhile hasn't it champ? I heard from your mom that you haven't been to school in a while. Now I understand that going there doesn't really challenge you so I understand if you don't want to go back. But, I figured you be bored at home doing nothing, so I spend you Oscar to look after. Well, him and his mysterious book. It has this weird language that I can't read, and Oscar can't remember anything at all. Family, where he came from nothing. I found him lying in the forest near death with that book. Since I can't really take care of Oscar or learn about the book with my current workload, I'm sending the little tyke and his book to you.

Love, Dad.

"Here!" Oscar squeaked, holding out a green book. He had covered himself up with a green cloak. "I'm going to go eat my fish!"

Jaune took the book from Oscar stared at the book for a few seconds. Oscar as Jaune stared at the book grabbed the still wiggling fish opened his mouth and began to scarf the fish down in no time flat.

"This is what Dad sent me? Some snot nosed brat?! Jaune began to shake in anger.

"So… Where do I sleep?" Oscar asked as he finished his fish.

"No where!" Jaune shout as he ran toward oscar. "You're gonna get lost! Oz… er… whatever your name is!"

At that moment, Oscar's eyes went white and the book began to glow. Oscar's mouth opened and a bolt of lighting came out and nearly hit Jaune. The teen eyes widen in horror and dived out of the way.

Jaune's voice became a whisper. "What the hell are you!"

Oscar's eyes returned to their normal green color, and he looked down at Jaune. "What are you doing on the floor silly?"

Jaune could only think of doing one thing in that moment. Calling for his mom. "MOOOOM!"

XoxoX

"You're just a cutie pie aren't you, Oscar!" June cooed. "Oh, I could just eat you up!"

"Mom, didn't you hear me?! He came in on a hawk! He shot lighting out of his mouth!" Jaune waved his hands frantically as he spoke.

June sighed as she turned to look tiredly at her son.

"Jaune, did you eat that candy bar in your desk? I told you wasn't any good."

"Just look at the glass from the window! And all the cuts on my… arms?" He tried to point at the cuts, but they seemed to have disappeared. "I…. I think I need more sleep."

"Yes dear, you clearly do. Kids can't shoot lighting out their mouths. Isn't that right, Oscar?" June's voice raised to a cutesy tone.

Oscar parotted June. "Yeah, kids can't shoot lighting!"

Jaune glared at the younger boy and began to walk back to his room.

"If your going back to bed take Oscar with you! Poor thing must be tired after such a long trip."

Jaune's blood ran cold at the suggestion.

"On second thought I'll just go to school!" He said as he rushed out the door. "I'll be taking the brat's book, bye!" He ran as fast as his legs could take him out of the door.

"Jaune! Don't take Oscar's book!" June shouted after her son, but by that point Jaune was already gone. June sighed and sat Oscar down in a chair as she starts to cook something up for the boy. "I'm sorry Oscar. Jaune wasn't like this a month ago."

"I know, Sir Arthur told me." Oscar replied, watching June start to cook. "That's why I'm here, to help Jaune become a better person!" June laughed a bit and patted Oscar on the head.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that Oscar. Thank you."

XoxoX

Jaune looked at his school with a huff. He had promised himself he would never come back to this place, but he was standing at the door of homeroom class.

"Well, Mr. Arc, I'm surprised to see you back here." A snobbish voice called out. Jaune turned to see his homeroom teacher, Peter Port. Jaune never liked Port, the old man spent more time babbling on then actually teaching. And from what Jaune could tell, the feeling was mutual.

"Well, I am. And I'm ready to start 'learning' again." Jaune said, forcing a smile on. Port stared at Jaune for a moment before walking back to the front of the classroom.

"Very well. , go take your seat and wait for class to begin." Jaune sigh and walked over to his old desk. It looked the same as it did last time he was here, if a little dustier. He took his seat and as more and more students came in he heard the whispers and the glares.

"Oh look who's back. Guess he thought he was finally deemed us worthy enough to grace us with his presence."

"Smarty pants Arc is back? Ugh, why couldn't that asshole stay home?"

Jaune grit his teeth and tuned them out, taking out the book he had taken from Oscar, deciding to read that over listening to Port's boring despite looking it over in every angle he could only read one line colored in.

"The first spell: Ozkeriu." Jaune muttered to himself. "What does that mean?

"Arc!" Port shouted. Since you seem to want nothing more than to daydream, let me take you back to reality. Answer the question on the board!"

Jaune lazily raised an eye to the board and answered. "A=14 B=2 C=10."

"Oh. That's right." Port turned back to the board and continued his lecture.

"Seriously old man? Gonna get on me for reading?" Jaune thought to himself leaning back in his chair. "Most teachers would beg their students to read." Jaune sighe and tried to go back to the book but heard the whispers again.

"Smart ass. Why bother coming if you're too smart to learn?

"What a prick, stop looking down at us and go home jackass."

"You make us all feel like idiots and then look down on us for it. Go home you dick!"

Jaune didn't say anything or look at them. He waited for the lunch bell to ring so he could go home.

XoxoX

Oscar looked up at Jaune from the bag he had disguised himself in when he followed him to school. He saw that most of the time that guy with the thing on his lips spoke, Jaune was busy reading the book he had taken from him instead.

"_How is he supposed to learn anything if he doesn't pay attention?"_ Oscar thought while watching the older boy.

"Arc!" Oscar turned to see the teacher barking at Jaune to answer a question, which he did with ease. Oscar looked at Jaune with wonder in his eyes.

"_Jaune's really smart!"_ Then Oscar heard the whispers from the other teens.

"Smart ass. Why bother coming if you're too smart to learn?

"What a prick, stop looking down at us and go home jackass."

"You make us all feel like idiots and then look down on us for it. Go home you dick!

Oscar was shocked to hear such things come from the other students. Why were they so mad that Jaune got the answer right? The boy turned to look at Jaune's unreadable face. When he saw Jaune get up, he stealthily followed after him. Seeing that Jaune was walking toward the gates to leave school, he started to call out to Jaune. However, someone beat him to the punch.

"You're leaving already Jaune?" Oscar looked up to see a pretty girl around Jaune's age. She had long brown hair, and she was looking at the blonde with a hint of disappointment and sadness. "It's only lunch, and you haven't come to school in so long. Please at least stay until the end of the day."

He didn't meet her gaze. "It's not a big deal Velvet. It's not like I can learn anything here." Jaune muttered. Oscar wonder why he didn't, they seemed to be friends… she wasn't getting angry at him, at least.

"Well… I wanna hang out again like we used to back when we were kids." Velvet's eyes lit up. "Maybe I can use the excuse of you tutoring me like we use-"

"Stop." Jaune's voice was quieter, but both of the people in the courtyard could still hear him. Velvet looked at Jaune in confusion.

"Stop what?" She asked.

"Stop acting like you care. I don't want, nor do I need, your pity."

Oscar chose that moment to jump out of his bag. "She's not pretending, you big dummy!" Oscar shouted. "She just wants to hang out with her friend again! What are you being such a jerk for?!"

Jaune's blood ran cold at the sight of Oscar. Once he got over the shock, his voice rose into an unholy screech "What the hell are you doing here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the second chapter. As many of you can tell is base off Zatch(or Gash) bell. This will follow the plot but it will not be a complete reskin. There are new things I've add from my own mind that will be shown later. With all that said please enjoy. And be on the lookout for a new fic that has Starwars and Rwby along side a new chapter for A Look Into the Multiverse!**

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Oscar and the pretty brown-haired girl, Velvet covered their ears as Jaune shouted. The young boy looked up to Jaune a bit scared.

"I followed you to school?" He said uncertainty.

Jaune growled at Oscar. "I can see that!"

At that moment, Velvet decided to speak up. "Is this your little brother Jaune? He's cute." She said with a smile as she ruffled Oscar's hair a bit.

Jaune picked up Oscar and tucked him under his arm. "No, he's a pain in the ass and it's time to say goodbye to him. Before Velvet could respond, he walked away with Oscar in tow without a word.

"Bye Velvet! I'll make sure Jaune comes to school more!" Oscar shouted to her.

Velvet smiled sadly as she watches Jaune's form leaves her sight. xoxoxoxo

"How did you even sneak into the school! Jaune said furiously.

I disguise myself as a school bag! Oscar said proudly, puffing his chest out.

Jaune slaps his forehead and groans."And everyone fell for that?!"

Oscar pulls on Jaune's pants leg to get him to pay attention."Jaune we have to start your training!

Jaune looked down at the cloaked child in suspicion. "Training for what.

Oscar smiled widely and pulled out a sheet of paper that Jaune read as, MAKE JAUNE POPULAR!

"What?" He deadpan.

"Right now, you have no friends, not counting Miss Velvet, but if we follow this we make you a ton of friends by the end.

Jaune stares blankly at Oscar as he continued. "The first step is simple, Go find a bully, and beat him up! Perfect right?"

"Wrong," Jaune replied with a shake of his head. "I don't know if you can tell, but I'm not exactly John Wick, you know?

"Who's John Wick?" Oscar asked with a tilled of his head. Jaune sighed.

"You know what, Go find a bully and beat him up. Okay?"

Oscar fist-pumped and began to run off.

"I won't let you down Jaune! I'll find the nasty guy, pick a fight with him, and then you can make a ton of friends! He called out to him.

Jaune smirk. "He'll be looking for awhile."He thought to himself. "Even if he does find someone, the kid will be fine. He can shoot lightning. What could possibly go wrong?. XoXoXo

Velvet sighed as she watched Jaune leave with the little boy tucked between his arm.

"At least he didn't leave school yet." She muttered to herself.

Velvet decided to walk to the vending machine. As she walked she remember the time she spent with Jaune back in elementary school up to high school. She had moved from Australia back as a kid because of her parent's jobs. Not a lot of kids would talk to Velvet because of her bad french. No one but Jaune.

He even helped improve her french. Because of him, she made friends outside of the two of them. But when they got to high school, something changed. People had started to hate Jaune. Started to avoid him because they thought he was looking down on them for being smarter. Jaune Arc is, or at least was her best friend. And it hurts to see such a dear friend push her away after being friends for so long.

But she wasn't gonna let it happen again, she was going to help Jaune the best she could. She snapped out of her thoughts as she bumped into something.

"Ah Velvet." She heard a thuggish voice say to her. " Just the girl I was looking for.

Velvet looked up to see the school's bully and all-around Jackass. Cardin Winchester. XoXoXoXo

Oscar ran around the school grounds, his cloak flapping behind him with a huge grin on his face as he looked look for bullies for Jaune to beat and become popular.

He heard a scream and he sees a huge orange hair boy drag that pretty lady that was Jaune's friend somewhere.

"Ah-ha! A bully!" Oscar grinned and ran after them. XoXoXo

Jaune walked down the hallway. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling and his mother wouldn't be happy to hear that he had just let an eight-year-old go and pick a fight with some teenagers. So Jaune went looking for Oscar. It took him until near the end of the lunch period when he heard Velvet's voice scream out near the door to the roof.

"What's wrong with you?! He's just a kid leave him alone!"

Jaune rushes up to the door to the roof and looked out the window to see the school's biggest dickhead Cardin. He wonders where Velvet was when he look to where Cardin was looking.

He saw that Oscar beat up and bruised as Velvet being in a similar way, her standing in front of the young boy like a shield. Tears Streamed down Velvet face as she pulls out her wallet.

"Listen just take my money and leave okay! I don't wanna cause any more problems.

Oscar grabbed Velvet hand and managed to smile despite the blood dripping down his freckled face.

"You don't do that. Jaune will be here to kick this guy ass!"

Cardin laughs at the young boy words. "Arc? You think Arc gonna come to your rescue?" The ginger clutches his stomach as he laughs even harder.

"That aggronce ass doesn't give a shit about anything! All he does is look down on people. Nobody cares if Arc is here or not!"

Jaune lowered his head and smiles bitterly. Cardin wasn't wrong in a sense. No one really cared if he was here or not. He wonders why he came here in the first place. To get away from Oscar? Who was he kidding?

If he wanted to get away from him he could have gone anywhere but school. He came hoping that he would be accepted by his peer. But what was the point? No one wants him here.

"Shut up!" Oscar shouted surprising Jaune and Cardin. "Do you know about Jaune?! I know he's a good person deep down! Everyone else is mean to him! You jerks just can't handle that might be smarter than you! And when he gets here, he gonna beat you into the ground!"

Jaune chuckled a bit.

"You don't know me that well either kid." Jaune thought to himself with a slight smile.

"Well…. I guess I better not make the kid liar. Jaune kick opens the door with a grin. "Never fear! Jaune Arc is here!"

"Jaune!" Velvet said as Oscar grinned. Cardin cracks his knuckles as he walks up to Jaune.

"Well, Well Well. Cardin chuckled. "So that little pipsqueak said you came to beat me up Arc." Cardin grinned, trying to hold in his laughter.

Jaune smiled boldly wasn't as confident as Cardin. The bully was taller than him granted not by much but it was enough. To Jaune's credit managed to keep his voice from cracking as he spoke.

"That's right. Unless you leave these people alone." Jaune peak over Cardin's shoulder to look at the bruised up Oscar and glared at Cardin."Seriously, who the hell beat up an eight-year-old?"

"I do. And after I kick your ass I'll take his money along with your and Velvet money as payment for wasting my time with this bullshit."

"Bold of you to assume you're going to-" Jaune was cut off as the wind was knocked out of as Cardin slammed his fist into his stomach. At the moment Jaune was full of regret. He shouldn't have tried to fight this guy, what was he thinking? Cardin was a monster compared to him he didn't have a chance. As Cardin throw a punch to the side of Jaune head, he felt his vision dim a bit. But an idea came into his head.

If he read that book he had taken from Oscar he could get out of his mess. After Cardin wailed on Jaune for awhile he throws him toward Velvet and Oscar, to Jaune's luck.

"Jaune!" Velvet cried out as she saw her friend on his back. She helped him to his stand to his feet. "Just let me give him the money and we can end this.

Jaune winched as he stood on his feet. "Nah. No need. I got a plan Vel."

Oscar grin at Jaune. "I knew you were a hero Jaune!" He turns back to glare at Cardin. "How are we taking this jerk?

Jaune pulls out Oscar book and opens it to the first page.

"Like this: Ozkeiru!" He bellowed out.

Oscar's eyes went blank and he opened his mouth, lighting gets fired out of his mouth.

Shard of the roof went flying as the bolt went fly toward Cardin, narrowing missing the ginger.

Cardin looks at the trio in horror before fainting on the spot.

XoXoXo

Oscar sat in front of the tv in Jaune's room laughing at old Looney tunes cartoons. He was still wearing the cloak that he came with. Jaune seems to notice that Oscar didn't really take it off, even when he sleeps. The blonde shook his head and went back to the book Oscar came with. He needs to learn how Oscar power work. There is no telling if he'll need it again or not.

"Okay… let's go down the list of things that I know about. Jaune mutter to himself quietly enough so the tyke in his room couldn't hear him.

One: Oscar has no idea that he can fire lighting out of his mouth. The truth was after what happened on the roof Oscar said that he could only remember blacking out and when he came to he say the butthead(His words, not Jaune unconscious on the roof. Along with some parts of the roof being gone. Jaune didn't tell, Oscar the truth about what happened, he didn't know why and he was grateful that Velvet came to her own conclusion that lighting that came from the sky and destroys the roof instead of lighting coming out of Oscar's mouth. It saves him explaining from not only her but the teachers that had come up to the roof. But back, on track. Number two is that based off the two times Jaune had the book in his hand Oscar could only use his powers then. It seems that Oscar couldn't do it own. 3. Jaune could only read one word off the book. Which frustrated him to no end! He read every old text he could find but nothing could match what language that was in the book. He was going to go to the book again with a hand covering his eyes.

"Guess who Jauney!" A voice sang out, one Jaune recognizes quickly causing him to groan.

"Hmm. Either it's Napoleon or Saprhon. I'd rather have Napoleon."

Saphron took her hand up a Jaune's face allowing him to see her smiling at him, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. Jaune turned around the face Saphron and then noticed that his elder sister was holding Oscar in her tucked arm, looking quite confused to why this stranger was holding him. But Saphron oddly went on like Oscar wasn't in her arms.

"It's been a while Jaune! Mom said you've been going back to school again! That's great!" Saphron smile again.

Jaune decided to roll with Saphron and wait for her to notice she was holding Oscar.

"Yeah. I deduce that it was time to rejoin society and all that jazz. Anyway, how was your trip to that College?" Saphron walked over to Jaune's bed and sat on it with Oscar trying to squirm out of her arm.

"It was alright. Don't think I'm going to go to that college. I rather stay here in France near you and mom." Saphron looked around the room.

" Mom told me that there was a little boy that dad spend to live with is but I don't see him anywhere. Where is the Jaune?"

Oscar during is squirming decided to speak up finally.

"I'm here! My name is Oscar pine!"

Saphron looks down to smiled sheepishly at the little boy.

"Hello, Oscar. I'm Saphron. When did I pick you up?"

"When you entered the room."He said, not trying to escape anymore. It was futile Saphron's grip was too tight.

"I'm so sorry. How old are you Oscar?"

"8!"

Saph couldn't stop smiling for some reason, Oscar reminds her of Jaune when he was the same age.

"I use to pick up Jaune without noticing when he was around your age!" Jaune let off a little cough to let them know he was still there.

" I'm actually glad you're back Saph." He said opening the green book and showing his sister a page. "I was hoping you can help read this, Dad and I can't do it so far."

Saph seat Oscar in her lap and squinted her eyes to read the book.

"Sorry, bro I can't read this. It's all a bunch of gibberish to me."

"Can you read the word in red at least?"

Saphron looked at him confused.

"What red line?"

Jaune paused. Only he could read the book?


End file.
